prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 20, 2012 Smackdown results
The July 20, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 17, 2012 at the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California. Summary In his first match back in action after nearly a year away, Rey Mysterio teamed with World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus against Mr. Money in the Bank Dolph Ziggler and Alberto Del Rio. Plus, Big Show unleashed his giant wrath and AJ leaped into action during a match between her fiancé Daniel Bryan and the monstrous Kane — just three days before the monumental 1,000 episode of Raw. After a surprise return to Raw SuperShow four days ago — following an injury at the hands of Alberto Del Rio that kept him out of action for almost a year — Rey Mysterio came home to San Diego and to SmackDown. While the city was already a very special place for the former World Champion, it was also the very location where he was put out of action. The Ultimate Underdog was soon interrupted by The Mexican Aristocrat, who proclaimed Mysterio made a big mistake by coming back and picking a fight with him — before ordering the “little Chihuahua” out of “his ring.” When the masked Superstar refused, Del Rio promised everyone in the sound of his voice that Rey's comeback would be short. On Monday's Raw SuperShow, The Prime Time Players failed to capture the titles from WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston & R-Truth. Four days later on SmackDown, Darren Young & Titus O'Neil would team with Hunico & Camacho against the reigning champions and Primo & Epico — the very team that promoter A.W. left high and dry to take over P.T.P.'s careers. The fast-paced thrill ride that followed was explosive from the beginning. When complete disorder broke out for the second time in the match, the crafty A.W.’s distraction allowed O'Neil to clock Primo on the top rope. As his victim fell toward the canvas, Young lifted his knees to finish him off. But just when it looked like the action was finished, Big Show stomped into the ring after the bell. Though The Prime Time Players managed to escape the wrath of The World’s Largest Athlete — taking down Kofi in the process — Hunico & Camacho suffered a double chokeslam, while R-Truth and Primo each felt the full effects of The World’s Largest Athlete’s destructive WMD. When Damien Sandow attempted to interrupt Zack Ryder’s entrance before their imminent match — admonishing the WWE Universe for supporting “the brainless Broski” — Long Island Iced-Z answered back with authority, attacking the self-proclaimed “Intellectual Savior of the Unwashed Masses." Still, once the bell rang, the absolutely vicious Sandow took over, driving his opponent into the canvas for the victory and sending another clear message that he is an aggressive tour de force. “Peep Show” host Christian declared that bizarre reached a whole new level after Daniel Bryan proposed to AJ for the second time on last Monday's Raw SuperShow and she accepted. And three days before they are to be married on the 1,000th episode of Raw, the happy couple would be Captain Charisma's special guests. After the betrothed presented a video of their wedding planning fun during the week, they confirmed to Christian that what they had was, in fact, true love. The outspoken host then turned his questions to the WWE Universe, who helped him determine in one collective voice that Bryan and AJ shouldn't get married, that Bryan didn't love AJ and that AJ had no idea what she was really doing. At a pivotal moment of their excruciating matchup, Daniel Bryan dropped the rope on a charging Big Red Monster, causing Kane to nearly take out AJ as he fell to the ringside floor. When WWE's “Yes” man took a second to check to see if his future wife was OK, The Devil's Favorite Demon unleashed an excruciating assault on his adversary from behind. But back in the ring, when Kane tried to finish things with a chokeslam, AJ jumped on his back and attacked him. As she aggressively assaulted Kane, while holding on for dear life, the referee was forced to call for the bell. With his fiancée still on Kane's back, Bryan attempted to re-engage the masked menace, only to get a chokeslammed for his trouble. Kane finally got AJ facing him, leading to a mesmerizing stare between them, before Bryan managed to pull AJ out of the ring. Heath Slater came to SmackDown, claiming his luck was about to change from all the trouble he had been having with WWE Legends on Raw SuperShow. But, that notion went up in flames when Animal — one-half of the iconic Road Warriors — emerged. The WWE Hall of Famer wasted no time ripping through The One-Man Band. "What a rush!" After enduring an absolutely brutal offensive by his two opponents Alberto Del Rio & Dolph Ziggler — in his first match back in action in nearly a year, mind you — a completely war torn Rey Mysterio managed to tag Sheamus into the explosive main event. The Great White quickly cleaned house. But just when he was looking for the Brogue Kick on the Mexican Superstar, Ricardo Rodriguez grabbed his leg from outside the ring. This forced the referee to call for the bell and give The Celtic Warrior and his heroic masked partner the win by disqualification. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Brodus Clay defeated Derrick Bateman *Dark Match: Cody Rhodes defeated Tyson Kidd *The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil & Darren Young), Hunico & Camacho defeated Kofi Kingston & R-Truth and Primo & Epico *Damien Sandow defeated Zack Ryder *Kane defeated Daniel Bryan by Disqualification *Road Warrior Animal defeated Heath Slater *Sheamus & Rey Mysterio defeated Dolph Ziggler & Alberto Del Rio by Disqualification Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus helped Rey Mysterio SD_674_Photo_004.jpg SD_674_Photo_008.jpg SD_674_Photo_011.jpg SD_674_Photo_015.jpg SD_674_Photo_016.jpg SD_674_Photo_017.jpg Prime Time Players & Hunico & Camacho v Kingston & Truth & Primo & Epico SD_674_Photo_026.jpg SD_674_Photo_027.jpg SD_674_Photo_029.jpg SD_674_Photo_032.jpg SD_674_Photo_035.jpg SD_674_Photo_036.jpg Damien Sandow v Zack Ryder SD_674_Photo_038.jpg SD_674_Photo_040.jpg SD_674_Photo_042.jpg SD_674_Photo_046.jpg SD_674_Photo_050.jpg SD_674_Photo_053.jpg “The Peep Show” with special guests: AJ and Daniel Bryan SD_674_Photo_054.jpg SD_674_Photo_056.jpg SD_674_Photo_057.jpg SD_674_Photo_061.jpg SD_674_Photo_065.jpg SD_674_Photo_069.jpg Kane v Daniel Bryan SD_674_Photo_074.jpg SD_674_Photo_076.jpg SD_674_Photo_079.jpg SD_674_Photo_081.jpg SD_674_Photo_089.jpg SD_674_Photo_091.jpg Road Warrior Animal v Heath Slater SD_674_Photo_093.jpg SD_674_Photo_097.jpg SD_674_Photo_101.jpg SD_674_Photo_104.jpg SD_674_Photo_105.jpg SD_674_Photo_108.jpg Sheamus & Rey Mysterio v Dolph Ziggler & Alberto Del Rio SD_674_Photo_109.jpg SD_674_Photo_110.jpg SD_674_Photo_120.jpg SD_674_Photo_123.jpg SD_674_Photo_125.jpg SD_674_Photo_128.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #674 at CAGEMATCH.net * #674 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events